


Saturday

by Parfaitpeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, Rip english, seriously not worth your time at all, too lazy too edit, words vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parfaitpeach/pseuds/Parfaitpeach
Summary: Kyungsoo loved Saturday so much until Baekhyun happened.





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Read at your own risk. Asdfghjkl sorry in advance.

Saturday.  
As a third year college student, Kyungsoo loves Saturday so much. More than anything in the world. More than vanilla ice cream, more than his signature kimchi spaghetti, more than Prince of Tennis, more than his best friend Park Chanyeol ー of course duh anything is better than that giant, more than his hometown, more than his parents ー ok not really but sometimes when they insist about getting girlfriend asap before collage end. Seriously? What's so good about having girlfriend? Kyungsoo just cannot brain the answer. Or refuses to. Anyway, he just loves Saturday so much because it is the day he can finally be in his dorm 24/7 without having to deal with the cruel noisy world. He can sleep until whatever hour he feels like waking up to. He can just lay down in his bed scrolling through photo gallery and iBook or Webtoon ー nope, not sns because it's equivalent to dealing with the world outside of his dorm room. He can eat whatever snacks he bought the day before while still landing on his bed in his pyjamas or even only boxer ー like right now. He can just spend his day peacefully.

But of course the world the whatever mother of earth begs to differ. There's a loud knock on his door right now.

Kyungsoo looks at the clock on his bedside table. 12:00 pm. It's too early to deal with people on Saturday. Seriously?!

The knocks are getting louder, Kyungsoo sighs not having any choice but to attend to it. What greets him first is a knock on his forehead. Seriously?!!!

"Oppss sorry Kyungsoo! Didn't realize you open already."

Byun Baekhyun.

Of course Byun Noisy Busy Body As Middle Name Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun from the dorm beside his.

You can always trust him to ruin your life any time any day even Kyungsoo's precious Saturday.

"What do you want Baek?" Kyungsoo asks in his most annoying face possible. He wants the other to know he's annoyed.

"Erm sorry did I disturb you?" He has the nerve to ask??! Ok. "But I ran out of shampoo. Can I borrow yours?" Ok. Do this carrot head seriously just knocked on his door like some emergency shit going on just to ask for shampoo? Bloody shampoo? Like there's hostel kiosk at the end of the floor can't he just go there and buy the damn shampoo????

"Baek.." Kyungsoo stares right in the boy's eyes, ready to spit his anger. The latter blinks at him. Kyungsoo sighs. "Come in. Go get it yourself." He decides the boy does not worth wasting his energy for.

Baekhyun chirps his way inside to Kyungsoo's bathroom.

"Thank you Kyungsoo! I love you!"

"No stop saying you love me! It's the black bottle!" Kyungsoo shouts from his bed.

"Black as dark as your soul. What's new." He thinks he can hear Baekhyun's not so discreet whisper. Or maybe not a whisper. Maybe he intends for Kyungsoo to hear it. That carrot head bastard.

Baekhyun emerges from his bathroom with the said shampoo in his hand. "I'll return it back later!" Why so cheerful? Kyungsoo just hums his answer without tearing his eyes from his phone.

"Nice boxer btw!" Ok that got Kyungsoo looking from his phone to his just closed door to his boxer. His spongebob boxer.

Right at that moment Kyungsoo knows his life would not be as peaceful as he wishes for. His peaceful Saturday. If not already, would be ruin by Byun Baekhyun.

Because there's no way that loud mouth of Baekhyun would let this information be his and Kyungsoo's only knowledge. Because by knowing Baekhyun for the whole three and half years in college he knows that carrot head would run around telling people the ever so manly and serious and dark soulー he proudly admitsー Kyungsoo wears a childish striking yellow spongebob boxer in his dorm.

Kyungsoo decides his Saturday is already over.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Bye!


End file.
